


Morning Tide

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Jensen POV, M/M, fix-it for the comic ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year. A whole year since the world should have ended and yet on it spun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ***
> 
> Inspired by 'Morning Tide' by Poets of the Fall. Just one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard. Go and find it on youtube, seriously.

The early morning sun woke Jensen. Streaming in at the window it lit the whole room, bright and cheerful. He lay in bed and watched flecks of dust playing in the beams of light. The sound of the surf just reached his ears, the tide was going out. He curled an arm behind his head and lay motionless.

A year. A whole year since the world should have ended and yet on it spun. Yes, Clay was gone and that was a wound which never stood any chance of healing but all the same...a year.

Max had vanished, whether he was truly dead or just regrouping nobody knew. Maybe Aisha killed him, maybe not. Did anyone even care? Jensen doubted it.

What they’d done at New Jerusalem, well, it’d been nothing short of a miracle. Even now he wasn’t entirely certain how things had gone down. It came back to him in brief flashes now and then, a random image searingly sharp before his eyes, clear as the day it happened.

Clay’s face when he realized death was not only imminent but absolutely inevitable. Aisha’s snarl marring her features as she glared at Max. Max himself, confident and secure in the belief that he was untouchable. And Cougar. Jesus. Cougar. Battered and bloodied and an inch from being broken.

Jensen smiled gently. Cougar came close to breaking that day, came close to giving up and just taking Max down himself. He was all ready to play the martyr. But Jensen wouldn’t have been much of a tech guy if he couldn’t find his way around a pissy little thing like a nuclear bomb, would he? Genius level IQ had to come in useful now and then.

Just how he’d managed it and how he’d gotten Cougar back down the pipe they’d swum through to get into that hellhole in the first place, Jensen still wasn’t really sure. Those images were distorted, blurred, painted with desperation and sick horror.

But Pooch’s face when he bought the seaplane in to kiss the ocean and taxi to a stop near them was sharp and clear in Jensen’s memory bank. Amazement, joy, dismay at realizing Clay wasn’t with them.

A year. Nobody had heard anything of Max, Jensen had checked. Discreetly, of course, he knew well enough how to make sure he left no tracks.

Pooch had gone home, he’d earned it. Jensen prayed daily that life was kind enough to let Pooch live to a ripe old age and see his grand-kids.

He didn’t ask anything for himself. He already had everything he needed, he wasn’t greedy.

Cougar stirred beside him, rumpled and sleepy. “Time’s it?”

“Early,” Jensen replied quietly. “Go back to sleep.”

Smiling drowsily, Cougar snaked an arm over Jensen’s waist and closed his eyes.

Jensen lay and listened as Antigua came to life around them. He should probably get up soon and open the surf shop. But for now he’d just lie quietly and remember.

Raising a mental glass to Clay, Jensen hoped he had as many girls as his horny little heart desired. Knowing Clay, he’d get himself thrown out of heaven pretty soon.

Cougar breathed steadily beside him and Jensen smiled.


End file.
